


Penance and Pain

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Claiming, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paddling, Public Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor land on a planet ruled by women while searching for a missing artifact. The Doctor gets taken prisoner for breaking their laws. Can Rose save him? And can their relationship survive his punishment?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been unable to write anything else while this plot bunny hopped around my head. I'm so, so sorry. (But can we all admit that the Ninth Doctor looks the type to have any number of kinks...and don't we just love him for it?)

At the landing of the TARDIS, Rose bounced with excitement. “A matriarchal society for once? This is gonna be great. Let’s go!” 

Rose made a run for the doors of the TARDIS.

“Wait!”

Rose skidded to a halt and looked back at the Doctor.

“I’m sorry, Rose, but I need you to stay here for this one.”

“What? Why? It’s run by women and I’m a woman. It’s gotta be the least dangerous place you brought me so far, yeah?”

The tip of the Doctor’s ears began to turn red and he was unable to meet Rose’s questioning eyes. “Ah, well, um...yes. You are more likely to have an easier time of it out there than me for most things. Er, but, just believe me when I tell you, that you will be much happier on the TARDIS. Please.”

“You can’t seriously just say, ‘Stay here, Rose,’ and expect me to sit here twiddling my thumbs. I don’t understand. Why can’t I go?”

The Doctor closed his eyes with a groan. Rose made her way back to the Doctor and gently placed her arm on his arm. “Doctor?”

The Doctor opened his eyes and pinned Rose with his ice blue stare. “Naked. Everyone here goes around pretty much naked.”

Rose squeaked, “Naked?”

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, except for a very brief loincloth. Very brief. That’s it...for either sex. I just thought you being from the time period you are, that you’d be more comfortable sitting this one out.”

“You’re going to go out there completely starkers?” Rose with eyes wide looked over the Doctor in his dark trousers, green jumper and leather jacket, and unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips.

He gave her that look that made her feel like she had just dribbled on her shirt. Then with a snort and a cheeky wink, he assured her, “No. I’m just not gonna get caught is what I’m gonna do.”

“Oi, and I can’t go with you fully dressed? Why can’t we both not get caught...together?”

The Doctor’s smile fell and he looked at Rose. “If I do get caught, which I won’t, mind, but if I do then the punishment won’t be as severe as it would be for a woman who flaunts the rules.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense!”

“They feel that as a man...the inferior sex, I don’t know any better. It’s a woman’s job to make sure that I stay in line. As a woman, for you to ignore the rules, you’d be held to a higher standard with stronger punishments. That means, Rose, that you can’t leave the TARDIS while we’re here unless you’re willing to do it in nothing but your knickers.”

Rose blushed and let out a dramatic sigh. “Right, then. Our first official matriarchal society and it’s the TARDIS for me.”

The Doctor gave her a half grin. “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you after we return the power cell to the Leydenniens. Anywhere you want to go, lady’s choice. We can even go to Juno II-X, which is another matriarchal society. But one where we can go about wearing whatever we please...as long as I walk meekly behind you.”

Rose snorted. “You meek? That’ll be the day.”

“Oi. I can behave very well, thanks.”

“Oh, can you now? Then why is it we’re always getting thrown in prison for you insulting a high commander or a king or just last week the Grand Empress of Gasperoon?” Rose asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“I said I can, not that I often do, Miss Tyler. There’s a difference.” He wiggle his eyebrows at her.

Laughingly, Rose pushed the Doctor toward the TARDIS doors. “Oh, get on with you. The faster you find the energy cell, the faster we can go on a shared adventure.”

“I won’t be more than an hour, two tops.”

Rose leaned against the TARDIS doors and waved goodbye to the Doctor.

\---------------

Five hours later, Rose was pacing around the console room. “Two hours tops, he says. I’m not gonna get caught, he says. I’m so gonna kill him.” Rose fiddled with the security scanner but she got nothing except the Doctor’s language, which never translated. _I don’t know why I bother._ With a cry of frustration she hit the console. 

Taking several deep breaths, Rose glanced at the door and nibbled on her thumbnail. She made a move toward the exit but stopped herself before turning around. Looking at the ceiling, Rose called out, “What do I do? Do I go after him? Do I wait it out?” Not getting any sort of response, Rose huffed out a breath. “The Doctor said you’re alive. What good is a sentient ship if you can’t help me help him?”

Rose plopped down on the jump seat nibbling her lower lip. She stared unseeingly at the console while debating whether she should go after the Doctor. Just then she noticed a small light flashing under the monitor. Rose got up and looked at it intently. She hesitated the briefest moment before flicking the switch just below the flashing light. The circular writing faded from the monitor and was replaced by images whirring by too quickly for Rose to make out. Suddenly, the images stopped on a map. There was one beeping blue dot in what appeared to be a large building in the center of a town and another beeping pink dot in a tiny rectangular box located on the edge of a forest. 

Rose whispered, “Thank you,” before heading for the TARDIS doors. 

She went to pull them open and found them locked. “What?” She then looked down and remembered what the Doctor had said about leaving the TARDIS in anything but her knickers. “You’ve got to be kidding?” Rose tried the doors again and they remained tightly closed. _I’m going to kill him._

Rose stripped off her clothes and left them in a neatly folded pile on the ramp right next to the exit. Standing in nothing but the black lace panties she’d put on that morning and the ever present necklace that held her TARDIS key, Rose second guessed herself. _Am I really going to go wandering out into town in just my knickers looking for the Doctor? Maybe he doesn’t even need my help, and how mortifying will that be? But...what if he is in trouble...and I did nothing?_

Letting out a deep sigh, because really there was no decision if the Doctor was in trouble, Rose lifted her hand to the door latch. Not sure if it was from temperature or nerves, Rose felt her nipples pebble. Crossing one arm over her breasts, she pushed open the door. It opened easily this time. With one last glance at the map on the monitor, she headed out the door toward the town center to find the Doctor. 

\---------------

The Doctor wasn’t joking, every person that Rose passed was nude except for a small loincloth. She had gotten a few curious glances from other women, she’d yet to see any men walking about. She wasn’t sure if she was attracting attention due to the fact that she was a stranger to this little town or if it was because she was the only one walking around trying to keep herself somewhat covered. Everyone else was completely at ease with their state of undress. The Doctor once told her that he could walk around in his jumper and leather jacket because he walked around like he fit in and nobody questioned it. _Confidence. Right._ Rose took a deep breath and stood straight and tall. She dropped her arms to her sides and walked as if she did this everyday. She hardly got another glance until she reached the center of town.

If Rose remembered correctly, the little blue ‘Doctor’ dot was inside the biggest building on the map. Rose found it easily and made her way there. It was an office building dedicated to municipal matters. The mayor, police department, fire department, tax collector, license division, and town council all had offices in the building. _Blimey, this is gonna take all day._

Rose not knowing where she should start caught sight of a kindly looking older woman organizing meeting notices on a bulletin board. “Um, excuse me. I’m looking for a friend of mine and I have reason to believe he might have been brought here...possibly not by choice.”

“He?” The woman gasped and said, “Don’t tell me you’re responsible for that madman they brought in earlier?” The woman tsked and looked Rose over. “You look like such a sweet girl, how’d you get mixed up with a man like that?”

Rose gave a sheepish smile. “You sound like my mum. But once you get to know him, you’d see he’s really rather wonderful. He comes off all doom and gloom, but he’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

The woman looked at Rose with pursed lips. “Young people today, always letting a hung bloke sway their heads.” 

Rose made a sputtering noise and covered her mouth with her hand to keep in a manic laugh. _Hung? What did this woman see exactly? Rose Tyler, stop thinking about the Doctor naked._

“Don’t get me wrong, dearie, I was a young woman not too long ago. I can appreciate a nice arse as much as the next woman, I can. But do you really want a man that you have watch all the time to make sure he stays on the straight and narrow? Think of your daughters, do you want their father’s behavior reflecting poorly on your family and possibly affecting their futures? Take my advice, find a nice docile bloke, even if he’s not so fit, as long as he knows his place.”

Rose’s mouth opened and closed several times, her whole body pinkened in embarrassment. “I’m not...we’re not...I, uh.”

The woman took Rose’s hand and patted it. “Don’t discount your mother’s concerns, I’m sure she just wants what’s best for you. Really, letting your man wander around fully clothed. Where’d he even find such a getup?”

“Oh, um, we’re off-worlders. I didn’t know all the rules before I lost track of ‘im.” Rose glanced down. 

The older woman tutted. “Well, next time you go somewhere, make sure you know the local laws before you break through the atmosphere.”

Rose nodded.

The other woman smiled fondly at Rose and gestured behind her toward the lifts. “You can find your bloke on level 7: ‘Detentions.’ You might want to hurry. He was causing a bit of a fuss when they brought him in. The more trouble he is, the tougher it will be to bail him out.”

“Ta!” Rose ran toward the lifts. 

\---------------

“We haven’t found any missing, claimed men.”

“But I’m telling you, I was told he was brought here.”

“The only man we have here is a practically feral unclaimed.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, that sounds like ‘im. That's the one I'm coming to claim.”

The woman at the desk gaped at Rose. “But he told us he is an unclaimed. We could have just contacted you to pay his fine and collect him.”

“He probably was tryin’ to protect me. We’re off-worlders on a mission to collect an artifact that breached your atmosphere and landed here at some point over the last few months. I didn’t realize all the local laws regarding how you require your man to be kept. I’m guessin’ he didn’t want to mention me so that I wouldn’t get in trouble.”

The woman sat back in her chair. “I’m afraid that this goes above my pay grade. You’re going to have to meet with my boss.” She pointed to a chair and had Rose wait. 

A few minutes later Rose was shown to the Vice-Mayor’s office. The Vice-Mayor, a distractingly beautiful woman with burgundy red hair and sapphire blue eyes, sat behind her desk, hands steepled before her. “So, Kaliliana, tells me you’ve come about the unclaimed man we brought in earlier today. She tells me he is actually claimed...by you?”

Rose brought her eyes up from the Vice-Mayor’s perfect breasts and trying not to feel inferior, met the other woman’s amused gaze. Rose felt herself blush. “Ah, yeah, that’s right.”

“Why would he lie?”

Rose fidgeted in her seat under the piercing gaze of the Vice-Mayor. “I don’t know why he lied, I can only guess he was trying to protect me. I’m not from around here. I don’t know all of your laws. And I gather there is some difference between claimed and unclaimed that I don’t quite understand. Maybe he didn’t as well? I don’t know. But he is my Doctor, I can tell you that.”

“A man that is claimed is spoken for by a woman. She is responsible for him, his well-being, his behavior, his discipline. A man that is unclaimed is actually very rare and they are not permitted into the town center. They mostly stay on the outskirts of the forest to live out their days or until they find a woman to claim them. I hear they’ve even tried to set up a community of sorts.” The Vice-Mayor snorted and waved off the idea as if it was nonsense.

Rose, worried that the Doctor may not be as claimed by her as their law defined it, was careful in her response. “I’ve lived with the Doctor for nearly 10 months now.”

The Vice-Mayor nodded her acceptance of Rose’s claim. “Because of his breaking the law and his lie, he has been sentenced to a punishment much more severe than it needed to be.”

“Oh, but I thought I could pay a fine and then take ‘im back?”

“I’m sorry, Rose, but he will be punished in accordance to the laws here. Plus, he was quite rude, not earning himself any favors.”

Rose looked at the Vice-Mayor with a bit of alarm. “Please, is there anything I can do to get him released?”

The Vice-Mayor looked at Rose sharply. “First answer me this. Why did you allow your man to flagrantly disregard our clothing and accompaniment decrees?”

Rose slumped back in her seat. “The Doctor an’ I travel the universe. I’m from a place called Earth. On Earth, in London, that’s where I was born, goin’ about like this…” Rose gestured to her bare body. “...would get a person arrested. I’m not comfortable in so little, but I do respect your culture an’ need to get the Doctor back, so I...I managed. Recently, me an’ the Doctor were on this planet where a group of Leydenniens had crash landed. Their home world had been decimated and damaged by a civil war. These refugees were looking for another planet to settle. But they had a run in with a space pirate. He stole this artifact they were transportin’. It’s a type of energy cell of great power and value. To them it was their future. They managed to fight off and capture the pirate, but he had already jettisoned the energy cell. The Doctor an’ I tracked it here. We were hopin’ to quietly find it and return it to the refugee Leydenniens.”

The Vice-Mayor relaxed back into her chair and studied Rose intently.

Rose earnestly apologized. “I am sorry for allowing him to knowingly break the law here, and we both did know that he was. I was so uncomfortable that I stayed behind, and I didn’t try to stop him from going out dressed as he was. For that I am so, so sorry. Please, isn’t there anything I could do, so that we could leave?”

The Vice-Mayor smiled at Rose. “We are, of course, a reasonable society. I believe that you are sincere in your apology and we treasure honesty here above all the other virtues. As a gift to your virtue, we will stay the execution…” Rose exclaimed a sound of horror. “...your Doctor had been sentenced to...if you agree to a public remorse and reclaiming ceremony.”

“Yes, anything.” Tears of relief sparkled in Rose’s eyes. “Thank you.”

The Vice-Mayor nodded and stood. “Very well. I will have Kaliliana start the paperwork and explain the ceremony to you. I think it best if we schedule it for first thing tomorrow morning. Then you can remove your man from this planet, and don’t take this the wrong way, but please never come back.”

Rose sighed and gave the Vice-Mayor a lopsided smile. “No offence taken, I'm sure you'd be hard pressed to believe it, but that is a fairly common occurrence with the two of us.”

The Vice-Mayor laughed heartily and showed Rose out.

\---------------

Rose shot out of her seat and placed her hand over her racing heart. “I’m sorry? I have to what?”

Kaliliana looked at Rose in confusion. “Paddle him. Don’t your women do that? It’s the standard punishment for disobedient men here.”

Rose could feel her cheeks flush and a dizziness come over her. She slowly sat back down in her chair. “Uh…” Rose swallowed and tried again. “I...ah, yes, some women do...but not usually in public, ah, but...but the Doctor...and, uh, I’ve never...we aren’t like that.”

Kaliliana rolled her eyes. “Well, maybe that explains how you got into this mess in the first place. Right off, first time he disobeyed, you should have set him straight with the paddle.”

Rose nodded but couldn’t bring herself to look Kaliliana in the eye. “Ok, so, tomorrow, I paddle him a few times in the public square and then we can go?”

Kaliliana shuffled through the paperwork. “Yeah, well, right after the reclaiming. And there is the matter of the fine. Which we can take care of now, payable in universal credits.”

Rose sat back dejectedly in her seat. “Great, the Doctor had our credit stick in his coat pocket.”

“Oh! Here are the belongings that he had on him when he was arrested, they’ll be turned over to you after you pay the fine, but I don’t mind if you check and make sure that everything is in order.” Kaliliana handed a bag to Rose. 

Rose grinned at Kaliliana and rummaged through it. _Jumper. Trousers. Boots. Pants. Oh, God the Doctor isn’t in his pants._ Rose’s eyes crossed and she ran her fingers over the soft material before shaking her head. _Get a grip. Breathe. Ok, his jacket._ Rose searched through one pocket. _Hmmm...This ’s gotta be the power cell. Sonic screwdriver._ And then the other. _Banana. There it is...credit stick!_ With a smile, Rose held out the credit stick to the other woman.

Kaliliana scanned it and then handed it back to Rose. “Great. Any other questions?”

“Um, how many times do I have to...you know, paddle him...exactly...before we can go?”

“That depends on him, doesn’t it?”

“What do you mean? He decides?” Rose let out a breath. _Maybe this won’t be so terrible after all. There’s no way the Doctor’ll want me to paddle his naked backside in public for very long. We can have a good laugh about it..._

Kaliliana snorted at that. “No, he’ll be wearing a collar fitted with an empathy stone. When your Doctor feels remorse for his actions, the stone will change colors and the punishment will be concluded.”

Rose rubbed at the sudden tension that settled at her temples. _Oh, this is not going to end well._ “And what if he doesn’t...what if it never changes?”

“It’s never come to that before, eventually they always see the error of their ways. But theoretically, I suppose if the punishment cannot be completed, his previous sentencing would stand.”

“But that’s death!”

“Rose, it won’t come to that. It never does.” Kaliliana patted Rose’s shoulder in understanding. “Here’s my advice. As soon as the stone changes color, get on with the reclaiming as fast as you can. Then take him home and don’t make a fuss. Let things go back to normal. Allow him the privacy of his embarrassment for displeasing you. It’ll be a lesson learned and you’ll both be better for it.”

Rose wasn’t sure what it was about that sentiment exactly, but it annoyed her. _To think I was excited by the idea of a matriarchal society. Hasn’t anyone heard of equality and mutual respect?_ Gritting her teeth, Rose managed to keep her anger in check. “Yeah, thanks. Um, so how do I speed up the reclaiming part of it? You said to do it quickly. Is there some sort of speech I have to give? Apologize or anything?”

Kaliliana looked bemusedly at Rose. “No, just the reclaiming itself.” 

“Ok, so got any tips to get me through it?”

Kaliliana blushed hotly. “But I thought you...um, I don’t want to intrude on your...uh, this is a bit awkward.” 

“Look, I don’t know what you mean, when you say ‘reclaim.’ Can’t you just tell me exactly what I have to do for that part of the ceremony? Like a step-by-step?”

Kaliliana, looking embarrassed, nodded her head. “Right. Well, men have certain...dangly bits and women have complementary internal bits and--”

Rose jumped up in her seat. “Oh my God! You want me to shag him...in public...after spanking him?” She couldn’t stop the nervous giggle and moved her hand to her mouth as if that would prevent its escape. A horrible thought occurred to Rose and she couldn’t stop from blurting out, “I think he might chose execution if given the choice.” Unable to prevent it, Rose gave in to her nerves.

Kaliliana looked at Rose, manically giggling, tears streaming down her face, and gently touched her arm. “Are you ok?”

Rose looked up at Kaliliana in panic. “I...I don’t think I’ll ever be o...ok again. He’s so st...stubborn, I’m afraid he’ll be the first to f...fail the punishment. He’s gonna try to pr...protect me...it’ll be all my fault.” She promptly burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. Rose had been unable to sleep and was pacing around the console room with a mug of tea. She actually considered making herself a coffee, but she was afraid it might make her too jittery. Plus there was something very soothing about a morning cuppa. She hadn’t bothered with fully dressing. She didn’t think she would be able to hold it together if she had to go through the process of stripping down, so she’d decided on just a clean pair of knickers and her dressing gown. She was counting down the minutes until she could leave the TARDIS and head back to town. She wanted nothing more for than this whole bloody day to be over and to never think of this place again. 

Every time she thought of what was expected of her and the Doctor today, she couldn’t stop the tears from pooling in her eyes. She loved the Doctor, had dreamed that maybe he felt a tiny bit of that for her, and that one day they might be together, properly together. And yes, of course, he’d had a starring role in her nighttime fantasies since almost the beginning of her travels with him, but this was most definitely not how she expected or wished for those fantasies to be realized. She felt a bit sick, thinking of his choice being taken from him. _God, he didn’t even have a say in it._ Rose had completely made the choice for him, and it wasn’t even a choice, because she would do anything… _Anything to keep him safe, my Doctor._

Rose wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. She collapsed onto the jump seat and her tears began to fall in earnest. _What if he sends me away for this? But...at least he’ll be alive. I can get through it as long as I know he’ll still be alive._ Rose took a steadying breath and swiped at her tears. She focused on the hum of the timeship and the sound of the air going in and out of her lungs. Eventually she was able to pull herself from despair. She had to be brave because she was fighting for the Doctor’s life, and she didn’t want to make him think that it was against her will...that she had been forced into it. He might not have had a choice, but like it or not, she did. And she made it. And her choice was the Doctor. It would always be the Doctor. 

\---------------

The Doctor was marched to the town square with arms and legs shackled. Even thus restrained, he still required six guards. No one looking at him, would blame his jailers. He walked with his head held high, an arrogant pride that proclaimed him a Lord of Time. His normal easy amble had been replaced by a predatory grace that proclaimed the ground beneath each footfall as his. The muscles across his back were tight with fury, his face a study in savagery, and one glance from his ice blue eyes could freeze a person in place. This was the Bringer of Darkness, the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds. 

He hadn’t yet noticed Rose, so she took the opportunity to unreservedly drink in his magnificence. Next to Rose, Kaliliana gasped and took an involuntary step back. The Doctor shot an annoyed glance in their direction, and his eyes widened in shock. “Rose…”

At his approach, Rose pushed aside the quivering that had started immediately upon seeing him and stood as his regal counterpart, though she could do nothing about the blush that spread across her cheeks. “Doctor.”

The Doctor’s eyes struggled to stay in contact with hers. Of their own accord, they dropped almost imperceptibly, but the reddening of the tips of his ears gave him away. Rose’s body flushed with the heat of her arousal at the idea of him looking. _Does he like what he sees?_ She bit her lip to keep a breathy moan from escape. 

“What? How?” He asked accusingly, “What are you doing here?”

She straightened her spine and looked up her nose at him with slitted eyes. “I’m here to carry out your sentence, so that we can leave.”

His jaw dropped and he looked around in alarm.

She hissed at him, “They were going to execute you. You really are daft if you think I would just stand by and let that happen.”

“But--”

“Shut up and just let’s get this over with. So we can go home, yeah?”

With eyes that looked like they carried the weight of the universe’s darkest secrets, he asked Rose, “Do you even know what’s expected of you? I can’t ask you to--”

Rose stopped him with the gentle touch of her hand on his chest. “I do...know. And you don’t have to ask...I made my choice. OK?” She pleaded with her eyes that he accept her choice.

The Doctor gave a terse nod and moved to the raised platform that had been set up. He grimly took in the bedding where Rose was expected to ‘claim’ him and he closed his eyes as the foreboding of losing his precious girl...his anchor to life...drowned out the world around him. _How would she bear to stay with me after I defile her bright and shining light with my darkness?_

He came back to himself when Rose touched his arm. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.”

She gave him a grin. “I’m stronger than I look. I don’t want to hurt you with my impressive backswing.”

At his snort, she widened her smile so that a touch of tongue peeked out from the corner of her lips. His hearts began racing, but he teased back, “I doubt you could hurt a fly, or at least not a Diulonian gnat. Seriously, Rose, don’t worry about hurting my thick hide. I’ll barely feel it, superior physiology, me.”

Rose rolled her eyes and took strength from their typical banter. Leaning down she removed the shackles from his legs. As she stood, she brushed against the small patch of fabric that covered him...the part of him that she would soon be on intimate terms with. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest and she felt she might swoon. The Doctor reached out to steady her with a look of concern. 

Rose gave him a bright smile, and removed his wrist shackles. “Stood up too quickly and forgot to eat this morning...not a good combo.”

“Rose…”

“‘M fine, really.”

Kaliliana handed Rose a paddle in exchange for the empty restraints.

Rose choked on a giggle, and the Doctor looked over at her questioningly. 

“They have my name engraved on it.”

The Doctor’s lip twitched ever so slightly and he shook his head. His dancing eyes made lie to the look of resignation that he set upon his face as he said, “Just get on with it, yeah?”

Rose took a deep breath and swung. She was unprepared for her own reaction to the sight of her name stamped across the Doctor’s buttocks. Liquid heat pooled at her core. She impetuously started to reach out so that she could trace it, but at the Doctor’s moan, she snatched her hand back and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“‘S fine, just…keep going.”

“Right, yes. Of course.” Rose took the paddle and closed her eyes spanking the Doctor several times quickly without break. _Ok, maybe I can do this._

She opened her eyes and saw the rosey, and, well, Rose-y cheeks of the Doctor’s arse and felt herself getting wetter. _God, focus on something else, look anywhere else._

The Doctor could smell the scent of Rose’s musky arousal and it was slowly driving him spare. He couldn’t even be grateful that she wasn’t repulsed as he expected she’d be because he had to fight his traitorous body’s reaction to that knowledge. The Doctor tried his best to keep his unruly cock from showing the whole bloody town just how much he wasn’t sorry to have her doling out this punishment. And superior physiology aside, every swing of the paddle caused his manhood to slap against the fall of his loincloth, stimulating him more than even he could hope to manage. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see the cloth covering the Doctor sway forward in concurrence with each strike of the paddle. Of their of volition, her eyes stared as if hypnotized. Slap. Jerk forward. Settle back. Slap. Jerk forward. Settle back. _Is the loincloth lifting higher with each stroke? It’s not quite settling flat. Oh God, is he…_ A flash of pleasure heated its way through Rose’s body.

The Doctor clenched his jaw. _Does she know she is making little mewling sounds with each swat? If she keeps this up..._ The Doctor groaned. _Think of something else… Slitheen… Daleks… Think of Gallifrey..._ The Doctor let out a whoosh of breath and with the recollection of his past crimes, the punishment took on a different tone. Each sting of the paddle worked its way from his skin, through his nerves, into his blood, before settling itself upon his hearts in atonement for the destruction of his own people. The flagellation filled the emptiness in his head, once brimming with the mental signatures of other Time Lords, with pain and penance. He disconnected with the world around him and lost himself to his shame.

\-----------------

Thirty minutes later, Rose was quaking not with passion, but with exertion. Her arm felt like jelly and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to physically continue on. She glanced over at Kaliliana, who looked at the stone on the Doctor’s collar, and shook her head sadly. Same as she had every time Rose had looked over at her with hopeful eyes in the last quarter hour.

Rose dropped her arm in failure, the paddle clattering to the ground. Shaking the feeling back into her arm, she regarded the Doctor. He was bright red from his upper back to the back of his thighs. She pushed down the sob that was clamoring for release, and lifted a finger from her non-dominant hand, the only hand she had control of at the moment. She gingerly traced an RO- that was stamped on the side of the Doctor’s hip as the rest of her name was lost to the intensity of his flushed skin. 

At her gentle touch, the Doctor snapped back into existence. The echo of her caress sizzled through him and he became aware of his hot blood coalescing under the skin up and down his backside. With each beat of his hearts, the blood traveled from his flaming posterior to his slowly growing cock.

With a wobbling voice, she admitted, “I don’t think I can...anymore.”

The Doctor’s hearts broke at the sound of her distress. He turned and fell to his knees before her. Capturing her hand, he panted, “I’m sorry, Rose...So sorry...Forgive me...They can’t...but you can...Please...I need...”

Rose hugged his head to her stomach, and ran her hands through his hair and over the ridges of his upper back. She leaned back and assured, “Shhh. Of course, I forgive you.”

“Thank you, Rose."

Kaliliana gasped and drew Rose’s attention. She pantomimed removing a collar from around her neck. Rose’s gaze flew to the collar around the Doctor’s neck. The stone had changed color. 

With a cry of relief, Rose removed the collar and entreated the Doctor to stand. Pulling him behind her, she led them to the bed. Biting her lip, she looked back up at him. “Are you ok to…”

“It’s ok. I’m fine.” He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss and then settled himself on the sheets.

Heart hammering in her chest, Rose kneeled on the bed and crawled toward the Doctor. Her breasts and TARDIS key, hanging down, teased him. When she reached his pelvis she sat back on her feet and paused. With the Doctor’s steely gaze on her, she flipped back the loincloth baring his impressive erection. The Doctor’s eyes rolled back and he groaned. Gooseflesh erupted as the sound flowed over and through Rose’s body. Without the heavy cloth pressing to contain it, his cock bobbed as if searching for a new confine. 

The Doctor’s hand reached for Rose. “Come here.” 

He ran his palms up and down her arms and pulled her to him. Impatiently, he sat up to meet her halfway. His lips crashed against hers as her breast rubbed against his chest. Her mouth parted with a surprised gasp, and his tongue slipped past in silent quest for hers. As their tongues tangled, he moved his fingers to comb through the hair at the nape of her neck. Rose moaned and the Doctor’s hip thrust up seeking relief. He wanted to go on kissing her forever, but Rose pulled back, desperate for air. The Doctor’s lips reluctant to leave her, glided over the skin on her jaw and neck. Her head fell back, breathing ragged, and he sucked on the spot where neck meets shoulder. She keened and wriggled in his lap.

The Doctor skated one hand down her body, and upon reaching its destination, slipped it beneath the waistband of her panties. He drank in the breathy sounds she made with each caress. One finger moved to the slit between her legs, and not finding her wet enough to accommodate him, he flipped their positions. He pushed her into the mattress and licked and nipped his way from her mouth, down her neck, over her nipples, across her navel, to the tiny scrap of lace that separated him from his salvation. He glanced up at her, hair tousled, chest heaving, flushed pink all over, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He felt his hearts expand in his chest.

“Doctor, what are you--”

“You’re not ready to take me yet. Let me fix that.” Her head dropped back against the pillow and he pulled her knickers down her legs and tossed them carelessly away. He bent his head down and lifted her legs so that they rested over his shoulders. Cupping her bottom in his palms, he ran his calloused thumbs over her hips. He shifted her so that her dewy entrance was opened to him. With a reverence he didn’t know himself capable of, he pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of her thigh. He took a moment to breath her in and the scent of her weeping heat had him pushing his aching cock into the sheets. Unable to resist her siren call any longer, he laved his tongue over her clit. His moan vibrated through her body and emerged through her lips as her own. She clutched at the sheets at her side and fisted her hands. Her trembling legs pushed against his ears, as he drove his tongue into her slick passage. Her back arched and he drank in her salty essence. 

“Oh, my God, Doctor. Please...please...please.” 

He adjusted his focus to the throbbing bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge. He nipped lightly and smiled at her breathy, “Fuck.” 

He rolled the nub between his lips and sucked softly causing her to buck against him. She reached her hands down and gripped his close cropped hair, keeping him in place. The strands were impossibly soft and she couldn’t stop her fingers from running across the silky bristles. When she inadvertently ran her thumbs lightly across his temples, her passion unfurled into his mind. He forgot his own desires and dedicated himself to realizing hers. He ran his tongue over her glistening bud then down to plunge into her molten core before returning and starting the whole course over again. 

The only sound the Doctor heard was the sloppy wetness of his tongue sliding through her juices, that is until Rose screamed his name in ecstasy. She pulsed around his tongue and flooded his mouth with her flavor. The white light of her orgasm exploded through the Doctor’s mind and for a moment he felt as though he was floating on another plane of consciousness. _No wonder humans are so obsessed with sex._ He rested his head high on her thigh and concentrated on coming back to his own mind. He directed his attention to the blood rushing past his ears, to the air moving in and out of his lungs, to the drop of moisture that beaded at the tip of his straining cock. 

Rose panted for air, and if she closed her eyes, she swore she could feel the ground beneath them spinning a thousand miles an hour. She thought back to her second ever meeting with the amazing man at her side. _What had he said? Falling through space...clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. My Doctor, he’s the tether preventing me from being flung from this moment to hurtle through space._

Rose looked with fondness down at the Doctor with his head on her lap. His hand was running slowly up and down his angry, red penis. With a heart full to bursting with love for her daft alien, Rose flipped out from under him. His head hit the bed with a bounce and before he could react, she was straddling his chest. 

They were positioned sideways across the bed and the Doctor’s legs hung off the edge. She leaned over and shimmied down his body until she was able to comfortably snog him. She felt his hands move up her body to caress her lower back and arse. The unexpectedly tangy taste of herself on his lips was different. Not good different or bad different, just different...and titillating. 

She sat back and purred, “I believe I have a claiming to get on with.” She rolled her hips so that she brushed against his erection. He hissed out in gratification and thrust upwards. 

Rose slowed her movements and bit her lip in doubt. “That is, if you’re ok with this. I know that nobody asked you, and I don’t want--” 

The Doctor surged forward and cut her off with his lips. He pulled back with a wild look in his eyes. “I’m ok with it. If you are?” 

Rose smiled shyly and nodded. 

He fell back onto the bed. “Fantastic.” 

Rose brought one hand back behind her and curled her fingers around the Doctor’s cock, picking up where he had left off. 

“Wait!” 

Rose returned her hooded gaze back to the Doctor. She began to unfurl her fingers from around his length. 

“No, don’t stop, it’s just…” He groaned as she deftly fondled him. He raised his head to continue and was met with a smirk from Rose. 

“Like that do you?” She repeated the action. 

The Doctor gasped and rocked shallowly against her. “You bloody well know I do. But I need you to listen for a moment.” When he saw he had her attention, he forged on. “I’m a touch telepath. Most of the time I have complete control, but I’ve never...I don’t think I’m going to be able to control it...with you.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“I’m gonna ache with the desire to merge my mind with yours. Time Lords, as a rule, didn’t really...crave physical intimacy.” 

“I’m holding proof that says otherwise.” She stroked her hand up and down his length. 

He thrusted into her fist and grunted. “Like to buck the trend, me. But it doesn't mean that I also don't require mental intimacy.” 

“Ok...Will it hurt?” 

“No! I would never do something that would hurt you. I just...I know you don’t like things in your head, like with the TARDIS translation circuit...” 

Rose stopped her teasing and brought both hands to cup the Doctor’s face. “Doctor, I think that the TARDIS translating for me is brilliant. I just got mad because you didn’t ask. Thank you for asking me this time.” She leaned down and let their breaths mingle before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Just so we’re perfectly clear, you are giving me permission to enter your mind, right?” 

Rose leaned back, palming her breasts, and undulated against him, trapping his erection between them. “Yes.” 

“I don’t know what you see in me, Rose. Really.” 

Rose brought his hands to her chest and used them to tease her nipples. “Doesn’t matter…” She lifted her hips and positioned him at her entrance. Sliding down, she let him slowly stretch her. “You’re stuck with me now.” 

He groaned at the hot, tight fit of her around him. Dropping his hands to her hips, he steadied her as he thrust up. “For better or worse, eh?” 

She lifted up and sank back down, tightening her muscles for more friction. “Don’t be silly. It’s always...always...better with two.” 

She rode him in a steady rhythm. 

“Oh, Doctor!” 

He moved one hand to settle between their joined bodies. 

__“How long are you gonna stay with me, Rose Tyler?”_ _

__She fluttered her eyes open and whiskey met sky. “Forever.”_ _

__He reached out for her mind with his. The depth of her love for him surged forth and would have drowned him if not for all the abandoned space in his mind. Instead it swirled through every dark, abandoned corner and brightened them as it took up residence._ _

__The feeling of her filling him as he filled her, had his blood racing. He could feel how each thrust of his hips sent a tingle of bliss throughout her...how his thick cock hit a spot that had her pulsing with need. Her arousal heightened his own. The golden light of her mind glowed brighter as she approached her second orgasm._ _

__He strummed his thumb over her clit and thrust all the love he felt for her across their mental connection. She screamed her release and the light blinded him before shattering into a spray of tiny little stars, each one falling down around them. He bucked wildly, chasing his own release._ _

__Her muscles clamped around him as if they could prevent him from leaving the safety of her body. Rose whispered, “Mine.”_ _

__He gave one hard, final thrust and came deep within her. He collapsed back clutching her to him. Echoes of his orgasm rippled through their bond, causing her minute contractions, each milking him of a little more cum and setting off another round of soft pleasure for them both. With each spasm, he promised her, “Yours.”_ _

__They floated in a contented haze for what could have been hours, years, or centuries. The Time Lord lost his ability to feel time passing. He was aware only of the cherished blonde connected to him in both mind and body. Sleepily, she nuzzled into his neck, her knees and calves bracketing his hips. He tried to pull out of her but stopped at her whimper._ _

__“Rose, love. We have to get up, so we can go home.”_ _

__She made a mewl of displeasure, but let him slide out from her. To compensate for the loss, she snuggled further into his arms._ _

He tried to disentangle his mind from hers, but it was as though the cords of their minds were plaited together. _Oh, this is very, very not good._

_Hmm? Wha’s not?_ “Hmm? Wha’s not?” Rose, still with her eyes closed, brought her hand to rest between his hearts. The Doctor looked down at Rose, his eyes wide with dread. The echo of her mental voice reverberating through his head. 

_Rose, can you...can you hear me?_

_Shhh. Try’na sleep._ “Shhh. Try’na sleep.” 

_Shit, we--_

Rose let out an angry huff, and the Doctor quieted his mind. “Sorry, love. Go back to sleep.” He kissed her on the forehead and she sighed happily. 

He scrunched his eyes closed and raised his mental barriers so as not to trouble Rose with his thoughts. He rubbed at his temples with one hand, the other was currently occupied with keeping his bondmate pressed to his side. _Bondmate? Fuck, talk about losing control. What a massive understatement. I formed a permanent fucking bond with her. I’ve ruined her life and I didn’t even ask. Why would I ask? I didn’t think it was fucking possible. She’s a human...and I’ve tied her to a miserable bastard of a Time Lord. Well, I guess I should be happy there aren’t any others...they would have killed us both or worse for this._

The Doctor was awash in a stew of guilt and self recrimination, when a wave of tenderness flowed over him. 

He glanced down at Rose curled into his side, eyes still closed. 

_Rose? Sorry. I must be a little out of practice with my shielding._

_You didn’t, you know._ She swirled a finger over his chest. 

He snorted. _Didn’t what? Tie you to me for the rest of your life? Obviously I did or you wouldn’t be in my mind like this._

_Not that. You didn’t ruin my life. I chose this life...chose you._

_How can you say that? I didn’t even know that this was going to happen, let alone--_

“Is she ok?” The Doctor startled as Kaliliana knelt down next to the bed, looking at Rose in concern. 

_Fuck, I forgot all about them._

He felt a giggle from Rose peal through his head. 

_What?_

_‘S just I’ve never heard you swear before, and now you’re on like ‘fuck’ number 4. You must have a very...dirty...mind._ She then sent a wave of lust at him. 

_Rose! Behave. We have company._ The Doctor scowled at Kaliliana. “She’s just...worn out from everything. Are we done here? I’d like to get my wife home, if you don’t mind.” He felt Rose’s happiness at the claim of wife, and lost some of his anger. 

Kaliliana looked inquiringly at the Vice-Mayor. At her assent, Kaliliana told them they were free to go. 

“And my things?” 

“We gave them to Rose yesterday.” 

The Doctor nodded curtly, then gathered Rose into his arms, and stood. She cuddled closer to his chest and forced open her sluggish eyes. She caught Kaliliana’s gaze and gave her a brief smile so that she wouldn’t worry. 

The Doctor resolutely ignored the stupefied stares of the townswomen, as he carried Rose back to the TARDIS. 

He used the key around her neck to let them in and then settled her on the jumpseat while he worked to take them into the vortex. When he was done, he fiddled at the console, not wanting to face Rose. 

He could feel her patience through their bond and he hazarded a quick glance at her. She was watching him with an understanding smile on her face. She patted the spot next to her. “C’mere, you.” 

Knowing he couldn’t put it off forever, he made his way to her side, and sat where she indicated.

“Rose, I’m--” 

“Don’t you dare say ‘sorry.’” 

He jumped from the seat and turned to her. “But I am!” 

She blinked back her tears. “Do you regret tying yourself to me? A stupid little ape?” 

“Rose, that’s not it at all!” He ran his hand over his face and slumped back down beside her. “I didn't give you a choice. I just took what I wanted and consequences be damned.” 

“What consequences?” 

“You’re bonded to me for the rest of your life! I've done things, Rose. Terrible things. Things I'm ashamed of. All that darkness inside me will eventually stain you. Dim the light inside of you. And when you realize it and want to go home, have a regular life, I'll still be in your head. You won't be able to escape it! And I couldn't even bother to say, ‘Hey, I haven't had another mind in my head since all my people were wiped out of existence, so I might lose control and permanently bond myself to you, are you ok with that!’” 

Rose let out a deep sigh. “First, you’re a good man. If you had to do terrible things, it's because they needed to be done and you were the only one brave enough.” 

“You don't know that.” 

“Hush. Let me finish. Did you ever consider that maybe it's the other way around? That my light, as you call it, can chase away the darkness and guilt you've been living with?” 

____“You shouldn't have to. You deserve better than me.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s my decision. Like it was my decision to give you permission to enter my mind. Sure neither of us realized how powerful the connection would be.” The Doctor snorted and Rose glared at him. “But if I had known, I still would have let you do it.”_ _ _ _

____The Doctor gaped at her._ _ _ _

____“I meant every word I said earlier, before we…” Rose blushed at the memory. “Those were vows I made to you, you just didn't know it. Ask me again.”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“Do it. Ask me my choice, like you did earlier, but with all the facts this time.”_ _ _ _

____The Doctor sighed, but did as she asked. “Do you give me permission to enter your mind and forge a permanent bond linking the two of us together for as long as we each shall live?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. I do.”_ _ _ _

____A reluctant smile pulled at his lips._ _ _ _

____She gave him a tongue touched grin and batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. “See, you're stuck with me now.”_ _ _ _

____His eyes went round as he ran through their earlier banter. “For better or worse?”_ _ _ _

____A full smile broke across her face “But, Doctor, it’s always better with two.” She threw herself into his arms._ _ _ _

____He whispered in her ear, “How long are you gonna stay with me, Rose?”_ _ _ _

____“Forever. I’m going to stay with you forever because I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, Rose...” The Doctor poured forth all the love he felt for her over their bond, and claimed her mouth in a blistering kiss. Telling her with mouth and tongue what he couldn't yet put to words._ _ _ _

“Bed.” _Take me to bed, husband._

____He swept her up and swiftly made his way down the corridor to his...their room. He pause just outside, then leaned down to steal a quick kiss, before carrying Rose over the threshold and into the beginning of their forever._ _ _ _


End file.
